The science fiction wonderment of human teleportation has captured the imaginations of millions for centuries. Some of the earliest writings on the concept (for example, Aladdin from The Book of One Thousand and One Nights) provided the first spark for what has turned out to be a long and enduring interest over its technical possibility. Though early scientific studies of the concept offered no solutions, an array of stage illusions fabricated by magicians were developed with great craft and enthusiasm to meet the demands of curious minds. Audiences were treated to such illusions by magicians operating and utilizing trick devices (for example, secret trapdoors or undisclosed identities of twins) in order to manipulate viewers into believing that teleportation had occurred right before their eyes. For years now, performing such acts has been routinely accomplished with the aid of stage actors; however, creating the reverse illusion of convincing an audience that they themselves have been teleported has proved to be a much greater challenge. Furthermore, the landscape of popular audience entertainment in the last century has shifted dramatically away from static auditorium viewing to dynamic motion ride experiences.
Amusement park popularity has exploded over the last century. Early amusement rides, of these parks, explored uses of manufactured background and foreground elements representing exotic locations like a prehistoric land of dinosaurs or the Moon and were often accompanied by varied impulse motions for creating physical sensations of movement. These rides and their modern counterparts, however, assume the task of creating powerful scenery and vehicle accelerations for encouraging passengers to imagine they are traveling to and then in these incredible worlds. In effect, traditional methods and apparatus of modern amusement rides are limited in the full range of ride effects they can ultimately create on passengers, especially in regards to themes of ride journeys of remarkable destinations and fantastic modes of transportation. Consequently, there are few technologies comparable to the current invention.
There is one technology known to the author of the current invention that claims to use a specific method of steps with apparatus to create an illusion of teleportation on a multiple of riders in a ride vehicle. This publication is U.S. Patent Application Publication 20130324271 by Daniel James Stoker. This publication discloses the use of Galilean invariance for a unique four step method that upon completion of all steps of the method with use of apparatus creates an illusion of teleportation on a multiple of riders in a ride vehicle during a motion ride for complimenting a ride theme presenting a teleportation event. The current invention also creates an illusion of teleportation on a multiple of passengers in a ride vehicle to complement a ride theme presenting a teleportation event; however, the mechanism for accomplishing this effect is radically different in regards to the underlying physics utilized. Most notably, the current invention does not use Galilean invariance as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 20130324271.
In regards to public technologies that do mention teleportation, such publications are not found within fields of motion rides or amusement park attractions, with the exception of the above mentioned, but in fields of video gaming in virtual space (for example, virtual teleportation), magician acts (for example, stage actor teleportation), and physics applications that contain elaborate detailing of scientific principles suggesting the possibility of teleportation by laws of quantum mechanics (for example, quantum entanglement) or general relativity (for example, an Einstein-Rosen bridge).